


Tauren Macarena

by jademark



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, Goblins, macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: "Cairne discovers the Macarena and is thrilled to teach all Tauren how to do it as a victory dance. Nobody wants to, but they begrudgingly go through the motions for their leader. Meanwhile, a huge amount of goblins enter Thunderbluff to promote 'the Horde sandwich.'"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Tauren Macarena

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister, Pronkbaggins.

"If there's one benefit to having had any contact with the Alliance..." Cairne Bloodhoof muttered. "Everyone, I have some news. Gather around." 

A group of tauren assembled at Cairne's request. 

"Great. We have a new dance that will display our victory like no other. Now follow after me, and teach these movements to everyone you know. It doesn't matter that it originated from the Alliance. It's easy enough to become universal among all tauren." Cairne extended his arms and turned his palms up. No one followed. 

"We have no established victory dance. Does anyone else have a better idea?" Cairne continued. He had already placed his hands behind his head. 

The tauren nearest to him begrudgingly began to imitate his movements. Soon, with mild grumbling, all the tauren in his vicinity began to follow along. 

"Good. I knew you'd get it in no time," Cairne said, swinging his hips. 

A group of goblins had stepped onto the lifts to get into Thunder Bluff. The moment they reached the top, they saw nearly all the tauren folding their arms and swinging their hips, sighing and grumbling. As they watched, they let the lift take them right back down. Maybe Thunder Bluff wasn't the best place to promote their newest creation, the "Horde Sandwich." Perhaps Orgrimmar would be more receptive.


End file.
